The evangelis of amor
by Ty Hiwatari
Summary: Bueno...vengo con esta cosa que no se de donde salio.asi que leean KxT, Yaoi y demas advertencias luego XD
1. la leyenda

Bueno, eh aquí una locura…mmmm…no se si este bien este titulo pero…VV eh echo lo mejor que pude…pero…VV ay creo que no debi tomar tanta coca ese día….

Bueno…una obra echa gracias a la cooperación de dos litros de coca cola y un kilo de chocolate…

_**The Envangelis of Amor**_

**POV ?**

Antiguas leyendas, maldiciones que acechan...pero...como es que puede ser esto posible?...por que me paso esto?...por que le paso a el?...por que teníamos que ser...los dos...odio mi vida...me odio!...el era tan...no debía a ver sido así...

Flash Back POV normal

En un día normal los bladebreakers se preparaban para ir a la playa, Takao se ponía un short azul y su gorra ya tan característica de el, y tomaba la nevera donde habían guardado los refrescos, Max tomaba una bolsa repleta de dulces y salía corriendo junto con Rei que llevaba las cubre-sol y una grabadora

-esto será genial! Hace mucho que no estábamos tan divertidos verdad chicos?--pregunto el moreno

-A mi me da igual...así que apúrate que no tengo todo el día--dijo un bicolor que ocultaba su hermosos ojos tras unas gafas

-No seas tan malo Kai...yo se que en el fondo si nos quieres!--dice Takao aventándole una soda

-HUMPF

-TAKAO, KAI no se queden atrás! O se perderán del agua!

-VOY--grito Takao antes de seguirlos

-"A veces desearía..." nada...es una tontería--susurra y sigue a los demás

En otro lado de la ciudad, dos chicos están hablando pero, nadie los puede entender, pareciera como si hablasen una lengua diferente a la de los humanos

-Ayaste a Zadquiel?...donde?

-Esta con Camael...sera dificil hayarlos

-Pero debemos hacerlo antes que lo haga Lucifer o si no...

-LO SE, sera el fin del mundo...pero no me presiones

-RAYOS, si tan solo belcebu no estuviera...

-Silencio!...no menciones al enviado del mal aqui

-Rayos

En la playa todos se divertian...bueno todos menos Kai que se habia ido a una roca en lo lejos

-Es aburrido estar aqui...aunque desearia...que...el me pudiese hacer caso

-Si eso quieres por que no se lo dices--dice una voz

-Quien esta ahi?--pregunta levantandose

-...jum...no me recuerdas Zadquiel?

-Que?...me confundes yo me llamo Kai!

-Lo se...lo se..."Kai"...pero eh venido por ti...

-A que te refieres...si te envia mi abuelo dile que no estoy interesado...

-No, no, no...Kai...soy yo...que ya no me quieres?--dice para despues mostrar un chico de cabellos y ojos azules, al igual que una piel morena

-Ta...takao?...eres...tu?

-Kai...acaso no me quieres?--se acerca a el sonriendo tiernamente--Kai?

-Yo...Takao...que...claro que te...claro que te...yo--no sabia que hacer el poco a poco se perdia en los ojos de ese pequeño cuando

-DETENTE!--ambos voltearon y Kai solo pudo abrir de par en par sus ojos al verse a si mismo

-Que vienes a hacer tu aqui Aum!

-EL quiere que vuelvas...

-Que diablos...esta pasando aqui?--pregunto Kai algo asustado

-Lo siento mi amor pero debo irme...adios--besa a Kai y despues desaparece

-"que fue eso?...por que...tengo"sueño...--cae dormido

en un lugar alejado...donde se ven intensas llamas y hace un calor exuberante

-Ammm...ah...Aum...por que me interrumpiste?--Pregunta mientras siente como su compañero muerde su piel

-mmmmm, por que...no queria hacerlo enojar--dice viendolo a los ojos

-Eres una maldito lo sabias?

-Y a mucha honra...ejejejeje

-Y ahora que quiere?

-A Zadquiel...pero dice que mas te vale traerlo vivo

-Jum...vivo?...no se de que nos puede servir ese inutil...el importante es Camael

-Es que...no te diste cuenta de lo que quiere ese angel inutil?

-Acaso el?...ja, nos acaba de hacer el trabajo mas facil...Camael esta enamorado de Zadquiel...ajajajajajajajajajajaja

-El amor es lo que nos trajo aca no es asi?--dice levantandose

-El amor...el amor es la cosa mas repugnante del mundo...pero...creo que empezara a gustarme...al menos asi Camael...volvera a ser...mio

En el dojo kinomiya Takao espera que Kai despierte

-Kai...que te paso?--dice con unas cuantas lagrimas

-mmm...--comienza a despertar--Takao!--se levanta--Que?...por que? quien diablos era ese, que me hiciste?

-De que hablas Kai?...yo...no te entiendo...cuando fuimos a buscarte estabas desmayado en el risco...que ahcias alli y lo mas importante...por que tienes...hum...bueno--señala unas cosas atras de Kai

-Que?--se lavanta y al verse al espejo--QUE?...pero que?--una luz los deslumbra

-Zadquiel! Camael!

-Quien eres tu?--pregunta Takao en la cama, Kai se acerca a el ser

-RESPONDEME, POR QUE ME SALIERON ALAS EN LA ESPALDA! Y QUIEN ES O QUE ES ZADQUIEL...POR QUE TODOS ME DICEN ASI!

-Tranquilo Zad...bajame y te lo explicare todo y a Camael igual

-Quien es Camael--el chico señala a Takao--Que tienes que ver tu con todo eso?

-No se de que hablan...yo no se nada...--dice algo nervioso--"no...no quiero decirlo mas bien"

-Camael...ayudame...debemos decirle todo a Zadquiel y llevarlos lejos de aqui

-Pero...yo...NO QUIERO!--sale de la habitacion y se encierra en su cuarto

-Zadquiel...escuchame...esconde tus alas y te lo dire todo

-Claro pero como las escondo genio?--dice de mala gana

-Concentrate e imagina que desaparecen--Kai hace lo mencionado pero

-Yo no siento que ya no las tenga--abre los ojos y se ve en el espejo--ya...ya no estan

-Vamos por Camael--Kai lo sigue

Takao esta en su cuarto...intentando secarse las lagrimas...lo unico que tenia que hacer lo hizo mal...

-Por que?...por que no me dijeron que Kai era...por que!...me lo hubiesen dicho antes...de que...yo fuera capaz de dar mi vida por el...no quiero ser un angel...no..NO QUIERO!

-Takao?--Kai entra--Takao...acaso tu...

-Por que no me dijiste que tu eras "Aquel que debe morir"?

-Yo...YO NO SE QUE ESTA PASANDO!

-Camael...Zadquiel no tiene culpa...el no sabia nada...tu eras el que tenia que--Takao se levanta y lo ve con odio

-YO NO QUERIA NI SIQUIERA QUE LLEGHARA ESTE DIA!...YO NO PUEDO REPREMIR MIS SENTIMIENTOS...SOY HUMANO AL FIN Y AL CABO!

-Antes que humano eres un angel...y recuerda que si tu mueres Gabriel perdera todo y si eso pasa tu...

-LO SE!...lucifer acabara con la tierra...el mar se quebrara...la vida sera una monotomia y nadie volvera a amar jamas...loi se...lo se...

-Takao que sucede--Kai se acerca al menor--por que dices todas estas cosas...?

-Es una antigua leyenda...es muy hermosa en su inicio--es callado por Takao

-No le veo lo hermoso a que tu no puedas amar a nadie solo por miedo...

-Takao...explicame todo por favor...quiero ayudarte...--ve a Taka directo a los ojos--Por favor...

Un estruendo se escucha...todo queda en sombras...y una horrible voz comienza a hablar

-Jajajajajaja...Camael...camael...nunca debiste dejar a Belcebu a su suerte...

-YO NO ELEGI DEJARLO SOLO!

-Calla!...sabias que si Belcebu se unia a mi tu estarias...

-No lo sabia...yo solo queria estar con...mi...--cierra fuertemente los ojos--TU NO SABES NADA BROOKLIN!

-Je...sabias todo verdad?

-Donde enviaste a Kai y a Uriel?

-Quieres verlos?

-Tu pelea es con Gabriel y conmigo, deja a Kai en paz!

-Mi pelea es con Zadquiel...aquel que arrebato la felicidad a mi señor--sale brooklin con alas negras y vestido de negro--Jamas dejare que Zadquiel encierre a mi amo Satanas!

-Que no lo entiendes...YO tuve toda la culpa el no tiene nada que...--siente un golpe en el estomago--Lu...lucifer...de.,..detente

-No me detendre hasta no verte llorar sobre la sangre de los muertos...

-O...Onegai...no...no metas a Kai...en esto...

-Fuiste tu quien metio a Kai en la batalla...asi que...afronta la realidad...Zadquiel sera mio--dice para despues sacar una daga

En la habitacionn de Takao...

-QUE DIABLOS ESTAS DICIENDO?--grita Kai golpeando al angel

-E...es la verdad...ustedes no debieron nacer otra vez...menos tu!

-Yo...no recuerdo nada de eso...Camael...belcebu...no recuerdo a ver dejado nada...

-Pero si Camael no regresa...deberas salvarnos tu otra vez...

-"Takao...mi amor..."

Continuara...


	2. Un amor

**_Evangelist of amor_**

Bueno…bueno, bueno….eh vuelto con el segundo capitulo de esto que se podría llamar locura mezclado con estupido…menzada mejor…VV bueno creo que el capitulo anterior estuvo algo enredado, así que espero desenredar las cosas aquí…

Y…COOOOMENZAMOS XD

**Un amor…**

Kai miraba por la ventana, mientras esperaba a que Takao despertara, había aparecido tirado y con una tremenda herida en el costado…Kai rápidamente lo llevo al hospital y ahí se encontraban, Kai estaba muy confundido, como es que estaba pasando esto, por que y para que, no entendía nada absolutamente…su cabeza solo le daba vueltas cada vez que lo intentaba pensar…pero lo que mas le preocupaba, era Takao, quería protegerlo pero como, si no tenia ni conocimiento ni idea de que sucedía y de que sucedería mas adelante…

Takao abrió sus ojos intentando enfocar algún punto…cuando vio en donde estaba se levanto y vio al otro parado

-Kai…que…haces ahí?

-Estaba esperando que despertaras

-…como llegue aquí?

-Mas bien debería preguntar yo como te hiciste esa herida del costado?

-…

-No vas a responderme?

-Y que si no lo hago?

-Es tu descicion, yo solo deseo ayudarte…Takao

-Será mejor que no te metas en esto, no es de tu incumbencia sabias

-Pues según tú no lo será pero adivina a quien molestaron primero

-No debían hacerlo…mejor mantente alejado…--dijo para después sentir unos dulces labios sobre los suyos—Kai…

-No te dejare solo en este momento…ya que si lo hago y te sucediera algo, nunca jamás me lo perdonaría…Takao…

-Kai…pero…por que?—Balbuceo—Acaso…tu

-Te amo Takao…desde hace ya mucho tiempo…jamás lo había dicho pero ahora que lo sabes…sabes que jamás te dejare

-Pero esto será muy peligroso…además…podrías morir por mi culpa…

-No le veo lo malo…

-QUE!

-Morir por ti es más que un honor…

-Estas loco…sabias eso…loco de remate

-Pero por ti…

-Jajajajajajajaja, sabes, esto me será difícil…pero…creo que a tu lado no debo temerle a nada…--se hacer a el para besarlo—después de todo…nosotros iniciamos esto…

_**Y ahora debemos acabarlo…**_

En otro lugar, dos chicos caminaban, la gente los veía raro, vestían completamente de negro y tenían ojos color rojo, su piel no era pálida, pero aun así parecían muertos.

Llegaron al pie de un edificio color azul con un letrero que decía **Hospital general**, ambos sonrieron maliciosamente y entraron…

Dentro unos chicos se profesaban su amor mediante caricias y besos llenos de amor, cuando escucharon el sonido de cristales rompiéndose y una luz entre naranja y roja entraba por una abertura de la puerta…

-Que diablos?

-Debemos irnos de aquí Kai…ellos ya llegaron si nos quedamos—es interrumpido por dos chicos que entran—Lucifer…--ve al segundo—HITOSHI!

-Hola hermanito, que bueno que me has reconocido…--dijo riendo malévolamente

-Que quieren aquí ustedes dos?—su mirada había cambiado por una mas furiosa y fría

-Vaya vaya, parece que nuestro querido Zadquiel ha recordado algo—dijo el pelinaranja acercándose—pero eso no quita que tu poder aun es poco…Kai

-No me subestimes Maldito Engendro del mal…--dijo cubriendo a Takao—Si te acercas haré que pruebes las llamas del infierno (O.O eh escrito yo esto?)

-No me hagas reír maldito traidor—su cuerpo fue cubierto por un aura roja y negra, Takao se puso nervioso pero al sentir como Kai tomaba fuertemente su mano una calma invadió su cuerpo…

-Brooklin…si haces eso solo te harás daño tu…--Lucifer se acero hacia ellos y le respondió

-Jejejeje, KAI, jamás me ganaras…te lo dije…--Todo se volvió oscuro, se escuchan unos gritos, y un poco de sangre escurre…que sucedió?

_**DESCUBRELO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO XDDDDDDD**_

OK, OK…me puse loca al final ¬¬ pero es que me emociono vvUUU por favor lean

POKA!


End file.
